


Lazos mal atados

by TamaraMerello



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Friends With Benefits, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sad, Soulmates, Steve Rogers is a idiot, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, brokenstony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraMerello/pseuds/TamaraMerello
Summary: Era un hecho conocido por todos que solo los Alfas podían sentir el deje de feromonas que demostraba la compatibilidad de una pareja. Por eso, cuando Tony sintió el aroma de Steve, lo supo. Steve era su pareja.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Lazos mal atados

Era un hecho conocido por todos que solo los Alfas podían sentir el deje de feromonas que demostraba la compatibilidad de una pareja. Por eso, cuando Tony sintió el aroma de Steve, lo supo. Steve era su pareja.

Tony, que, en su ajetreada vida como empresario, jamás tuvo tiempo y energía para dedicarle a una pareja, dejó todo para enfocarse en el rubio.

Tony fingía que no, pero era un romántico empedernido, desde niño era fanático de las historias de destinados y almas gemelas. Siempre soñó con encontrar al suyo. Una persona solo para él. Conocer a Steve fue la mejor cosa que le había pasado en toda su maldita vida. El joven era vivaz, rebelde, no era para nada manso. Era todo lo que Tony quería de una pareja.

Era una lástima que el rubio no quisiera lo mismo.

...

Steve desde niño supo que ser un omega no era fácil, tuvo que abrirse camino a la fuerza en el cruel mundo de la música. Conoció a Tony en un bar. Todo parecía fácil con él. El sexo era genial. La cama de Tony era cómoda. El castaño era dulce con él, le daría a Steve cualquier cosa que él pidiera.

Steve jamás quiso un alfa. Por eso mismo, con la reputación que Tony tenia, sabía que lo que tenían era seguro. Tony solo quería follar, al igual que Steve. O eso pensó el rubio…

...

Ya llevaban dos años de encuentros esporádicos. Todo parecía ir bien. Sin embargo, no era así. Con el tiempo Tony se dio cuenta de que no se encontraban en la misma página. El rubio se negaba a pasar la noche con Tony, solo se quedaba cuando tenían sexo. Y prácticamente no quería ir a casa de Tony si no era para eso.

Cada vez que Tony le pedía a Steve que se quede, y el rubio no lo hacía, se le rompía un poquito más el corazón.

Cuando lo invitaba a cenar, y el rubio decía que no, le dolía la idea de que Steve no quería que lo vieran con él.

A Steve no le gustaba acurrucarse en la cama, no le gustaba abrazar a Tony, en líneas generales, no le gustaba tocarlo fuera de los momentos de pasión. Eso era lo que más le dolía a Tony. El castaño siempre se consideró a sí mismo, aunque fuera vergonzoso de admitir, una persona de tacto. Necesita tocar a la gente para sentir que estaban ahí. Steve jamás se lo conseguirá.

Eso debió ser una señal, fuerte y clara, de que el rubio en realidad no estaba ahí…

Todo terminó un martes. Cuando Steve llegó oliendo a alfa. Un alfa que no era Tony.

Tony jamás fue posesivo, mucho menos “toxico”, entendía que Steve era un omega independiente, pero cuando su alfa captó el olor de alguien que no era él, Tony vio rojo.

\- Steve, ¿Por qué hueles a Alfa? ¿Dónde estabas? - el tono de voz del castaño fue aumentando, pero sin llegar a la voz alfa.

-¿Qué? No es de tu incumbencia Tony, estaba por ahí. - El rubio se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola tirada por ahí.

\- ¿¡Qué no es de mi incumbencia !? Eres mi maldito omega, por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia. - Bien, si Tony lo piensa en frio, jamás había marcado a Steve, por lo que no era “Su” omega. Pero llevaban saliendo dos put0s años.

\- De qué diablos hablas. No soy tu omega.

\- Llevamos saliendo dos…

\- No estamos saliendo. Nunca estuvimos saliendo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No soy tuyo. - Tony sintió un solo que fue casi físico al escuchar eso

\- Eres, eres mi destinado Steve. - Su voz sonaba casi desesperada, ahora, Tony jamás le había dicho esto. Pero pensó que era jugar una carta sucia. Tony quería que Steve lo quisiera por ser quien era. No porque era su destinado… Pero era todo lo que le quedaba

\- No soy tu nada, solo follamos a veces. No fui, no soy y no voy a ser nunca nada tuyo Tony, y me importa un carajo si piensas que somos destinatarios. - En este punto, el castaño podría jurar que el dolor que sintió si era físico.

Tony miro fijamente a Steve. El rubio era un par de pulgadas más alto que él, también era varios años más joven, era precioso, incluso tan enojado como estaba ahora, Steve era precioso. Por supuesto que jamás sería de Tony. Tony no merecía cosas bonitas. Ya no quedaba nada más que decir, ya no había nada más que hacer. Tony tomó su saco y se dirigió a la puerta, y al pasar junto a Steve, le dijo unas últimas palabras.

\- Tienes razón. No eres mío. Lo siento. - y se fue de su propia casa.

Cuando volvió horas después. No había más vestigios de que el rubio alguna vez hubo estado ahí que el corazón roto de Tony.

...

Era un hecho conocido por todos que solo los Alfas podían sentir el deje de feromonas que demostraba la compatibilidad de una pareja.

Lo que no era un hecho conocido por todos, es lo que sucede cuando un alfa es rechazado por su destinado…

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer!!  
> sígueme en Facebook  
> https://www.facebook.com/Tony-centric-fanfics-100745048739043


End file.
